


An Angel for Christmas

by MrsCastielNovak93



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel's First Christmas, Destiel Freeform, Family, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never had christmas and Dean wants to show Castiel what christmas is about.When Sam realizes Dean needs a helping hand in giving the best christmas for Castiel, Sam lends a hand. It will be a christmas Castiel will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project Christmas

Christmas was just around the corner. Dean and Castiel were sitting around in the bunker while Sam went out to get groceries. Dean started humming a Christmas tune while surfing the web. Castiel heard Dean humming. He looked at Dean with those blue wide-eyed puppy dog look with his cute head tilt of his.

"What Cas?" Dean asked. 

"What's Christmas?" Castiel asked seriously.

"Um...Well...its a holiday in which us humans celebrate on December 25th. In religious groups its a celebration of Jesus Christ' birth but for others its just a time to spend with family. eat ham and open presents. Even drink eggnog and sing carols. maybe even sneak a kiss under some mistletoe. " 

"Oh. can we have Christmas Dean?" Castiel asked."I've never had Christmas."

"Sure, Cas. whatever you want." Dean said.

"What will we need Dean?" Castiel asked eagerly.

"i'll decorate and get it all together. But you could help picking the perfect tree. and pick out the ornaments to go on it." Dean said.

"Oh, boy. yeah and pick out some mistletoe to 'accidentally' sneak a kiss under." Castiel, "Sam could get some eggnog and get Christmas dinner with all the trimmings."

"Yeah. why don't I call Sam right now since he's at the store to get the food. And you and I can go get a tree." Dean said.

Dean called Sam and told about giving Cas the best Christmas ever. 

"Sam, I want to give Cas a perfect Christmas can you help get eggnog and Christmas dinner with all the trimmings?" Dean asked.

"Sure Dean, It would be nice to have a proper Christmas. Is there anything else I could get? And don't say pie. I know to get pie."

"That's it for now. Cas and I are heading out top get the tree and some decorations." Dean said. 

"Have fun. See ya in a little bit." Sam said. Right before he hung up he heard his brother tell him not to forget the pie.


	2. Picking the tree among other things

Dean and Cas arrive at the tree barn where this lovely couple was selling fresh Christmas trees. Dean walks up the path towards the couple, Castiel in awe at his side. 

"Hello, welcome to the Christmas Tree Barn home of the greatest most beautiful trees you'll ever see. how can we help you?" The woman asked. "I'm Sarah and this is my husband Henry."

"I'm Dean and this Castiel." Dean said as he nudged Cas to bring him back to earth. "We're looking for a tree. Castiel has never celebrated Christmas before."

"Oh, well you've come to the right place. Look around and when you've found it my husband will cut it down for you." She smiled at them as the slowly made their way through the trees. Castiel was pretty picky. He wanted a tree that was tall but not a towering one, not to wide at the base just enough for support, green and vibrant no signs of decay and perfectly 360 degree symmetry from the base narrowing to the perfect tip. Castiel found it on a slight hill three quarters of the way down. Dean waved at Henry to come cut it down.

Henry approached and saw the tee they wanted."So is this the one?"

"Most definitely. it's perfect." Castiel was beaming. Henry cut it down and tied it on top of the Impala. 

"Nice car, '67 Chevy impala right?" Henry asked.

"Yep, handed down to me from my father." Dean said. They got in the car and drove back to the bunker. Back at the Bunker they bring the tree in. Dean places it in the library in front of the giant telescope room. 

"how's that look?" Dean asked. 

"Perfect, now lets get decorations." Castiel said. He was already halfway out the door by the time Dean followed after.

"Cas, wait up." dean said chuckling. Sam had just then come through the door with groceries.

"help would be nice." Sam jibbed playfully. Dean and Castiel helped Sam put away the groceries before heading back out.

"Now what are two doing?" Sam asked. 

"Decorations." Dean said before Castiel started dragging him out the door. "See ya Sammy." Sam chuckled as he prepared a Christmas menu.


	3. A Decoration Explosion

They arrived at Holiday Express, the nearest decoration store for every occasion throughout the year. Castiel dragged Dean toward the Christmas section. Castiel started grabbing tinsel, lights, ornaments for the tree such as Christmas balls, snowflakes, icicles, stars, angels, assortment of figurines and a golden star topper. Then he found the mistletoe. Just like the tree, he found the perfect bushel of mistletoe. As he was reaching for it, he grabbed it then fell backward into the yard ornaments splaying them everywhere. Dean helped him up.

"Watch it, Cas. You break it, you bought it." Dean chuckled.

"Sorry Dean. " Castiel blushed the cutest pink. dean placed a hand Cas' shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. 

"That's okay. is there anything else you wanted to get?" Dean asked.

"i think that's all, unless you wanted to drape lit garland around the book shelves." Castiel said as he grabbed some garland. Castiel grabbed some holly leaves with berries along with red and green candles for the tables in the library. "Now I am done."

They bought the items and headed back to decorate. As they were bringing the stuff in, Sam came out of the kitchen.

"Damn, buy enough stuff. Having a party?" Sam said jokingly. 

"Cas, got like one set of everything. Help us decorate the tree." Dean said. Sam and dean decorated the tree while Castiel placed holly and the candles on the tables, garland on the bookshelves draped along the top of each book shelf. Then lastly placed the mistletoe above the entrance of the library from the crow's nest. Then he helped with the tree, or what was left to do.

"Perfect. Cas, well done." Dean praised Castiel's handy work. 

"Look's like a decoration explosion." Sam said. "But a good one." They looked at the library now decked out for the Christmas season. Already Dean could tell it was going to be great. Tomorrow Sam would make Christmas dinner. they spent their money on decorations and food they didn't have anything left for gifts, so it would just be the three of them just spending hunting free time together. For once, they will be normal people spending the holiday the normal, sane way. With each other, as family. This was it, Cas, Dean, and Sam.


End file.
